Legend of Dragonballz
by Archangel RG91
Summary: I kinda thought up of a interesting story set in the ocarina of time involving Link and Dbz's Future Trunks, so if you will click on the story and read the summary i think it might interest you Dbz and Legend of Zelda fans alike
1. Chapter 1:Maybe

**Hmm I just thought of a good idea for a Legend of Zelda story set in the Ocarina of Time. I was wondering if it may interest you all if lets say from the dragonballz world Future Trunks borrowed the dragonballs from his past time line to use in his dark future to revive all who were killed by the androids but instead while traveling back in time to the future something terribly went wrong and dimensions shifted therefore caused Future Trunks to arrive with the dragonballs in Hyrule where he met another swordsman Link. So what I'm asking is that if you would like me to create this fan fiction leave a review and I'll start writing :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Complications

Dragonballz World ( Metro West City)

It has been some time since the all powerful Cell has been destroyed by Gohan and the help of the other Z-fighters preventing a dark future for the present time line.

As Goku wished to remain in other world for the protection of Earth, sacrifices were made for the Z-warriors said their final good-byes to the one they loved.

Trunks made preparations for his departure back to the future of which he came from but before he left he made a request.

" I hope this isn't too much to ask of you guys but would it be all right if I searched for the dragonballs to wish all those killed by the androids in my future time line?" Trunks asked.

" Of course Trunks after all you helped save the present maybe we should all pitch in to save the future!" Gohan said as the other Z-fighters agreed also to help Trunks.

" Great, mother can I borrow the dragon radar?" Trunks said.

" Sure Trunks it's in this capsule." Bulma replied tossing out a capsule which poofed out the dragon radar.

" Thanks." Trunks smiled after Bulma handed the dragon radar to him.

" Let's do it!" Gohan initiated the search.

The Z-fighters split off in different directions after being pointed out where the other dragonballs were at.

Hyrule

After successfully retrieving all three spiritual stones in a quest to prevent darkness from Ganondorf, Young Link made his way to the Hyrule Castle from Zora's Domain to rendezvous with Princess Zelda to lock away Ganondorf.

" I hope I don't actually have to marry Ruto!" Link said while running to Hyrule Castle.

" Not important, you did what you had to for the good of Hyrule maybe the entire planet!" Navi spoke out.

" Right!" Link replied.

" I think we should inform Saria first before entering the Castle I sensed that she needs to have a word with you!" Navi advised.

" Well I suppose I have the time!" Link pulling out the ocarina that was a gift from Saria.

Link began to play Saria's song which arranged a tele-pathic call to Saria.

Elsewhere in the Sacred Forest Meadow, Saria felt the tele-pathic call from Link and answered.

" Link, is that you?" Saria asked.

" Hey Saria, it's been some time." Link replied.

" Oh thank goodness your all right!" Saria blushed.

" Yeah those monsters didn't stand a chance!" Link easing Saria's mind.

" So that means you have all spiritual stones?" Saria asked.

" Yes and I'm on my way to see Princess Zelda to end this!" Link said while walking to the castle.

" Link, please be careful I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen just promise me you'll be okay!" Saria begged.

" I promise Saria.." Link assured.

" Okay thank you, I'll see you when you get back?" Saria asked.

" Definitely." Link smiled ending the tele-pathic call.

" Is it me or is it getting darker when we get closer to the Market?" Navi noticing darkeness taking place.

" Well time does act funny here!" Link responded.

Young Link closed in the Market and was stopped from hearing screaming, swords clashing and horses galloping.

" What's going on!" Link feeling alarmed but saw a white horse galloping out of the castle Market Town.

" Zelda!" Link shouted.

" Link!" Zelda shouted back and threw a strange blue object past Link into the creek.

Link turned his direction and saw a evil black horse with Ganondorf as it's rider.

" You, kid!" Ganondorf called out to Link.

" Did you see a white horse pass by, answer me!" Ganondorf demanded.

" You'll have to beat that question out of me!" Link pulled out his sword and deku shield.

" Heh heh do you honestly think you can protect them from me, I like your attitude!" Ganondorf forming a dark purple energy ball as big as his hand and attacked Link.

" AHHHH!" Link screamed feeling the power of Ganondorf.

" What power!" Link thought to himself.

" You fool, I am Ganondorf and soon this world will bow down to me!" Ganondorf rode off to pursue Zelda.

" Thank goodness your still alive Link, what was it that Princess Zelda threw in that creek earlier?" Navi wondered.

" I'll check it out!" Link ignoring his injuries to jump in the creek.

Link doved under water to retrieve a blue ocarina.

" It's...It's the ocarina of time!" Navi informed.

" What does it do?" Link asked.

" It is said that that ocarina has mysterious power, quick Link use this ocarina to open the sacred realm!" Navi said.

" All right!" Link rushing through the Castle Town.

Link made his way in the Temple of Light and once inside he received a vision from Zelda.

" I'm sorry Link that I had to leave but Ganondorf attacked." Zelda informed.

" I leave you this ocarina of time, use it to enter the sacred realm to protect the tri-force from the evil that is Ganondorf!" Zelda pleaded.

" Here are the notes you need to perform a melody needed to open the Sacred Gates!" Zelda began to play the song of time melody as Link began to emulate.

" You are Hyrule's last hope!" Zelda finished ending the vision.

" This is it!" Link walking up to a empty mantel.

" Place the spiritual stones here and play the song of time." That was the description that was read on the mantel.

Link placed the stones in their rightful spot and began to play the song of time which opened a sealed door to reveal a sword that appears to be stuck in stone.

"Is that... it's the legendary Master Sword!" Navi astounded.

" Link this is the key to the Sacred Realm, remove the sword!" Navi said.

" Right!" Link replied as begun his attempt to remove the Master Sword.

Link successfully removed the Master Sword then was frozen in place as if time was increasing dramatically.

Something unexpected happened, Ganondorf secretly was waiting for Link to remove the sword and when the opportunity presented itself he entered the Sacred Realm in place of Link!

Link saw a vision of the evil Ganondorf that was a message of darkness.

" As I thought, you had the keys to enter the Sacred Realm!" Ganondorf said.

" I now have obtained the Tri-Force and yes I owe it all to you, kid!" Ganondorf begun to laugh an evil laugh ending the vision.

Dragonballz World ( Metro West City)

In no time at all, the Z-fighters found all seven dragonballs and met in West City to see Trunks off to the future.

" Thanks everyone for helping me find the dragonballs and I'll return in a year to give back the radar and the dragonballs!" Trunks said entering his time machine.

" Teach those androids a lesson!" Yamcha cheered.

" Bye Trunks, see you in a year!" Gohan waved.

" Take care!" Krillin said.

Trunks waved at his parents Bulma and Vegeta then to everyone else and disappeared traveling in time.

" Now this will take a couple of minutes and I'll be home at last!" Trunks smiled watching the years progress in the scanner.

Trunks began to feel disturbance the space-time rift sensing terrifying power coming from a different dimension.

" What's going on!" Trunks bracing himself as the time machine shook violently.

Ganondorf was powering up from the power of the Tri-Force that was coursing through his veins.

Red aura began to dance around him and triggered a massive earthquake in Hyrule putting all citizens in fear.

The Kokiri children began to panic as they sensed the evil that is Ganondorf's red power.

" No it's as I feared!" Saria frozen in fear from Ganondorf's power.

" Such power!" Saria said.

" Ah yes!" Ganondorf relax looking at his hands as his aura flamed violently.

" Don't know what that was but I'm about to arrive at my destination!" Trunks said to himself.

Hyrule

Seven years have passed since Ganondorf made his huge power up and has already made impact on the entire world by completely overwhelming those who resisted him.

Though he has obtained ultimate power, he still pursued Princess Zelda but was unable to find her as she remained hidden.

Trunks' time machine landed near Lake Hylia taking him to a new dimension that was different from his own.

" Where am I, this isn't home is it?" Trunks observing his surroundings by levitating in the air.

" I never seen a place like this!" Trunks said equiping his sword.

Trunks closed his eyes to sense if there are life forms nearby.

" I sense that there are other life forms alive." Trunks said but then became intrigued feeling evil energy.

" Whoa, I feel powerful evil!" Trunks sensing the evil that surrounded Hyrule.

" But they all pale in comparison to this power!" Trunks looking in Ganon's castle direction.

" If I'm not mistaken, this guy is powerful as Frieza!" Trunks said but felt another strong energy.

" There's another great power near that power that is not evil, better check it out!" Trunks reverted his time machine back into a capsule and flew in the direction of the Temple of Light.

" Wake up... Hero of Time!" A voice said.

Link opened his eyes and saw that he was in some sort of Sacred Chamber and was greeted by a old man.

" Who.. Who are you?" Link questioned.

" I am Rauru, one of the six Sages!" Rauru said.

" I understand that you may have questions but they'll are be answered in due time!" Rauru said.

" Ganondorf has entered the Sacred Realm and stole the Tri-Force and was granted great power though you tried to enter in the name of peace!" Rauru informed.

" Damn it!" Link said but realized a change in his voice.

" Don't be alarmed young hero, you have grown seven years older since seven years have passed." Rauru said as Link began to notice changes have occurred as well as being equipped with a Hylian shield and the Master Sword.

" You must awaken the other six sages and defeat Ganondorf at all costs!" Rauru explained.

" I will add my power to yours, use it wisely." Rauru began to emulate in a bright golden light and created a golden medallion.

" But wait I still have questions!" Link receiving the golden medallion and began to feel his strength increasing.

" That's strange, all the sudden it feels like that guys power just increased greatly." Trunks said and then flew faster.

" Find the other Sages!" Rauru voice said and transported Link back to the Temple of Time.

" Well looks like you won't be able to use the weapons you found as a kid anymore... Let's find the other Sages!" Navi said leading the adult Link out.

" Wait..." Link said feeling as if he was being watched then pulled out his sword and shield. He turned to a strange character who appears to be male standing in front of the stone that Link pulled the Master Sword out of.

" So your the Hero of Time?" The character said.

" Who are you?" Link said.

" I am Sheik, last of the Sheikans!" Sheik replied.

" I've come to give you direction to where you can find the six Sages!" Sheik said.

" One in a meadow, one in high mountain, one in a vast lake, one in a house of dead and the last in a desert!" Sheik said.

" That is where you will find the Sages, but the best thing for you is to head to the town of my birthplace in Kakariko Village for an item you will need to reach the meadow!" Sheik said.

" What item, where?" Link asked.

" The answer lies deep into a grave, seek it out!" Sheik said.

Link ran out of the Temple of Time and noticed everything was dark and felt evil.

" Somethings up in Death Mountain!" Link noticing a red circle above the mountain that was once clear.

" No time to waste!" Link ran to the Market.

Upon entering the once busy Market was an old abandoned town with broken down buildings and was inhabited by the ReDead zombies.

" Looks like I have to fight my way out!" Link prepared to fight.

Link began to use his sword to protect himself from the ReDead and saw that they were coming in greater numbers!

" Got no choice!" Link started gathering magic energy in his sword using the technique that was taught to him by the Great Fairy.

In one fell swoop, Link exterminated the ReDead that surrounded him but still had more to face.

Just when Link was about to attack again, he saw a young teenager that looked to be his age descend from the sky.

" Good not too late!" Trunks said drawing out his sword and dashed forward to eliminate the ReDead.

" Who is he?" Link wondered.

" He possesses a sword too?" Navi spoke.

Trunks swiftly killed the remaining ReDead and turned his attention to Link.

" He's good." Link giving his opinion of the other swordsman who aided him.

**Well that's the first chapter, leave a review telling me what you think so far. That's right I'm basing this on the ocarina of time game also with later chapters with DBZ. **


End file.
